The Archer and the Dancer
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Times of peace were a nice change from the Battle of Five Armies and the turmoil the peoples of Erebor and Dale had experienced. Then one day a caravan came into Dale and everything changed when the Archer met the Dancer. Some mature content later on.


In the months since the Battle of Five Armies, Dale was on the mend and had reestablished the trade in the North with the aid of Erebor. The people of Dale had rebuilt most of their city and it was a functioning center of trade once again. Dain Ironfoot sat upon the Mountain's throne while Bard the Bowman took his place on the throne of Dale as Girion's descendant. Despite all that had happened in the battle, they had begun to fortify their alliance and came to respect each other a bit more each day. Everything was finally at peace, for now at least, and Dale's people didn't think it could get any better. That is until the day a strange, beautiful dancer appeared in the markets.

* * *

"Da, Tilda and I are going to the marketplace."

"You've been going quite often lately."

"A dancer came to Dale with one of the caravans a few weeks ago and she's been the talk of the city. You should come with us, Da."

"I think I might."

With a smile, the man followed his daughters to the marketplace and soon he could hear the vocals of the caravan.

"Hurry, Sigrid! They're starting!"

The man's smile grew as his daughters ran forward a bit, pushing their way through the growing crowd. He made his way through the crowd to join them, stopping as he reached them, his eyes drawn to a woman in blue dancing in the center of the "stage" as her fellows caravan members beat upon their drums and their voices sang out. The man watched as the woman danced, her body swaying to the beat of the music, her hands twisting and turning as her bare feet pounded against the ground. He couldn't help but feel drawn into her more than the music around them, unable to tear his gaze from her as her blue dress swayed around her, her dark earthen drown hair bouncing in large waves as it cascading down to the middle of her back. The jingle of her necklace and her earrings echoed subtly against the beating drums. The sun glistened off the silver accents of her dress and her jewelry, giving the crown of light blue flowers a brilliant glow. The seeming spell held over him didn't break even when the dancer reached out for Tilda and Sigrid's hands and drew them into "stage" to dance with her. He remained captivated even until after the song had ended and the crowd cheered.

As the crowd began to disperse, Tilda and Sigrid looked to their father and called to him, snapping him back to reality.

"That was impressive." He said, looking to the dancer whose smile make his heart jump.

"My, my! The king of Dale himself came to see us perform?" The dancer curtsied. "We are deeply honored, sire." She stood and smiled at the girls. "You must be Princess Tilda and Sigrid, then."

The girls nodded.

The dancer's smile grew. "I've seen you around here quite often. I am pleased that we could draw such attention from the royal family."

"Thank you for letting us dance with you."

"You're welcome to dance with me any time you'd like."

"What is your name?"

The dancer looked at Bard. "I am Elyse, sire." She replied with a smile.

"Well met, Elyse." Bard returned her smile, his heart jumping again as her meadow green eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

Tilda and Sigrid looked at the two standing there in silence for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, then looked at each other and smiled.

"Sire, you have a meeting with the council."

Bard acknowledged the man who spoke. "I'll be right there." He bowed slightly to Elyse, offering her a smile. "Your performance was a breath of fresh air. I look forward to seeing your next one."

Elyse returned the king of Dale's smile and curtsied. "I'd be honor to perform for you again, King Bard."

Bard stood, turning away and heading back to the castle with his daughters not far behind him. His mind remained fixed on this strange, beautiful dancer called Elyse.

Behind him, Tilda and Sigrid smiled and leaned into each other, whispering about how their father and the dancer had looked at each other, the spark that seemed all too obvious.

* * *

In the meeting with Dale's council, Bard sat daydreaming as his mind was yet again drawn to Elyse the Dancer. He couldn't stop thinking about the deep powerful and magikal feeling he got watching her dance and even more so speaking with her. It was a feeling he had never experienced and he couldn't wrap his head around it. When the council members would try to grab his attention, he'd be pulled back into the meeting only to be drawn back to thoughts of Elyse a moment later.

Back at the caravan, Elyse had returned to her duties and ignored the teasing she received from the men and the women who had taken her in when she was just a girl. She looked back and watched as the king of Dale and his daughter's disappeared up the hill to the castle, a smile growing. For the first time in her life, she had felt something she couldn't explain and it was anchored to the king. She couldn't wait to explore the feeling and discover where it would lead.


End file.
